


Speechless

by tentacle_cookies



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Cecil, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is noisy, Consensual Sex, Gags, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacle_cookies/pseuds/tentacle_cookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Cecil Palmer is called "The Voice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

Cecil wasn’t called “The Voice” for nothing. He was quite a blabbermouth. He seized any chance to tell stories or have drawn-out discussions. 

When he got angry, everyone within a mile radius knew. When he was sad, he didn’t just cry—he bawled his eyes out.

And, when he was happy, he had one hell of a laugh. Carlos loved how the noise could brighten his day like a shot of pure serotonin.

One night, Carlos decided they could use a little laughter. They were cuddled on the loveseat watching a romantic movie, and Cecil was beginning to sniffle.

“Cece…” Carlos said, and turned to him, “do I need to cheer you up?”

Cecil’s face lit up in mock terror as he forgot his sadness.

“Don’t do it, Carlos. Lords almighty, don’t do it!”

But Carlos was already crawling onto him, pinning him down and tickling his ribs.

Cecil kicked futilely, giggling and squealing.

“N-No Carlos, stop it! Ah, st-stop,” he managed.

Carlos couldn’t help but laugh along. His boyfriend was so expressive, so darling. He reached around to tickle his back. He nuzzled against Cecil’s neck, stubble scratching gently.

“N-Now I’m crying from laughter, Carlos, you’re t-too much,” said Cecil.

Cecil refused to stop talking even through his fit of laughter. In an attempt to quiet him down, Carlos blew into his ear softly. Cecil clutched Carlos’ shirt and inhaled sharply.

“Ah! Carlos,” Cecil said. He seemed to talk without thinking this time.

Carlos shushed him gently and took Cecil’s earlobe between his teeth. He slid a hand up under Cecil’s shirt and ran a thumb over each of his nipples.

That stopped the talking, but not the noise. If anything, these sounds were louder than his words. He moaned when Carlos sucked at his neck. He sighed at the hands trailing along his back. He actually purred when Carlos began kissing his lips.

Carlos didn’t mind, personally, but he was still worried. They lived in an apartment, after all. Most people would be asleep this late at night.

He pulled their shirts off then returned to the kiss, biting Cecil’s lower lip and tugging a bit. Cecil pushed his hips forward for friction. Carlos obliged, nudging his thigh between Cecil’s. Cecil bucked up like a horny teenager.

His volume rose steadily. Carlos ground down on Cecil, equally excited. Their kisses became sloppy as they both went for their climax.

“Carlos! Oh, Carlos,” Cecil practically yelled, arching his back. He repeated himself over and over again, chanting Carlos’ name like a prayer. “Harder, Carlos, oh, FUCK.”

“Cecil, I can’t wait, I’m cu—“ Carlos was cut off by a loud knock on the door. Startled, he lost his balance and fell off the loveseat. His ecstasy dissipated.

“Ah, damn it,” he stood up and wrapped in a blanket. “Hold on, I’m coming.”

“Hmmf,” Cecil said, not at all amused by the irony in Carlos’ statement.

When Carlos opened the door, there was no one there. He stuck his head out into the hallway and looked around. Aside from a shadow darting out of sight (most likely the Faceless Old Woman), the hall was empty.

As he closed the door, he heard a light rustling at his feet. He looked down and saw a dark purple envelope. “Mr. Palmer and Mr. The Scientist,” it read.

Carlos brought it back to the couch and opened it. It was a one-page form written in shimmering silver ink.

“Dear Citizen(s),” it began.

“This notice is to inform you that you have violated quiet hours. Your disruptive behavior may have caused distress or inconvenience on your neighbors. 

You ought to be ashamed!

Please take this notice as a warning and refrain from any more disruptive activity. The next offense will be punishable by law, in the form of” (here it was filled in by hand,) “public humiliation and/or vocal chord confiscation.

Thank you for your compliance.

Signed, Deputy Hayou”

Carlos looked at Cecil with his eyebrows raised. All the blood in Cecil’s body seemed to have gathered in his face. He looked mortified.

“Carlos,” he whispered harshly, “they’re going to take my voice!”

Carlos kissed Cecil’s forehead and took him in his arms.

“No they won’t, honey. We’ll just go to bed and it’ll be fine.”

“But,” Cecil began, before looking away. He didn’t continue, but he didn’t need to. Carlos saw the fabric straining over Cecil’s erection.

Carlos thought for a moment, then stood and pulled Cecil up. Without an explanation, he led him to their bedroom.

“I was going to save this for a special night, but I’d say this takes priority,” Carlos said while digging in his dresser. He pulled out a brand new bit gag, a plastic bar looped between leather straps. 

“But only if this is okay with you, sweetie.”

For the first time that night, Cecil was speechless. Sure, they’d talked about bondage before, but this was so sudden. He shifted and hissed at the feel of cloth against his erection. Without another thought, he nodded.

He allowed Carlos to slip the device over his head and adjust the straps properly.

“Ok, is it too tight?” Carlos asked cautiously. When Cecil shook his head, he continued, “If you want me to stop, Cecil, just clap your hands twice. I’ll pay close attention, and I won’t make you do anything you don’t like.”

Cecil wanted to kiss him for that. Seeing as how his mouth was now unusable, he hugged him instead and nodded.

“Alright, then. Lay down, dear.”

Cecil took his pants off, shuddering at the cold air on his skin, and lay on his back. Carlos kneeled between Cecil’s legs and kissed his neck.

How Cecil wished he could speak. He was aroused plenty, the foreplay was unnecessary. 

Sensing his discontent, Carlos shuffled back and kissed down Cecil’s sternum to his tummy. He held his thighs and licked languidly at his hipbones. Cecil gripped the sheets in anticipation.

Carlos licked his own fingers and slid one into Cecil, ignoring his obvious need. Cecil easily took it, and then two fingers, and then three. The fourth took a minute to become comfortable, and Carlos checked if Cecil was okay to continue. He gave another nod.

Carlos crawled back up and sat on his heels. He pulled out his own erection. Cecil sat up to stroke Carlos’ cock to full attention, wishing he could suck him off.

Carlos gently laid Cecil back down. He aligned himself and sought consent once more before sliding in fully.

Cecil began to breathe heavily through his nose. At last, he thought, the moment he’d been waiting for.

Cecil wriggled his hips against Carlos. He wanted more. No more interruptions.

The movement made Carlos groan quietly, and he began rocking his hips forward and back.

He sped up gradually, stopped to pull Cecil’s legs up over his shoulders, and dove back in. Bending slightly, Cecil felt Carlos brush his prostate. The sensation blurred his vision. He wanted to instruct Carlos on how to angle for a proper hit. He wanted to tell him exactly how to thrust: speed, strength, everything.

The lack of control left Cecil with no choice but to follow Carlos’ lead. When he sped up, Cecil clenched around him. When he used more force, Cecil let his body relax to allow maximum penetration.

His cock was leaking onto his stomach, but Carlos was slowing down. The reduced pace simply wasn’t enough. Cecil pushed Carlos onto his back and straddled him.

Carlos watched Cecil get onto him, entranced. Even while gagged, Cecil had an indomitable attitude.

He began rolling his hips down onto Carlos. He let his cock rub on Carlos’ stomach, painting his dark skin white and slick.

Carlos held Cecil’s legs to keep him steady. With the needed support, Cecil let loose. He stroked himself and bounced on Carlos, seeking release. 

The change in pressure had Carlos cumming within seconds. He bucked up into Cecil as his body convulsed. Cecil whined behind his gag as he came.

As Carlos helped Cecil remove the gag, he heard a familiar knock and rustle at the door.

“I’ll get that, Cece,” he said. But Cecil was already falling asleep, indifferent to the mess they’d made.

Carlos went and retrieved the new envelope. This one contained a small slip of paper with only two handwritten words.

Carlos chuckled to himself.

“Much better,” the note said.


End file.
